Babysitting
by Macarousse
Summary: Quand les micronations doivent être surveillées, on engage Islande pour s'en occuper. Mais il a la technique pour les calmer. Pour MLily 3


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~.**

**Ceci est une fic COMPLETEMENT crack. Inspirée par le comic d'Humon que vous trouverez ici http : / / satwcomic . com / babysitter \o/ **

**Evidemment, j'ai modifié à ma sauce, rajouté des trucs et compagnie. Et c'est un petit cadeau pour MLily, ma fournisseuse d'avatars préférée, qui me fait totalement baver avec ses graphs. Elle en a fait des MAGNIFIQUES après avoir lu Les Jeux de la Fin, et je bave encore devant 8D (Oui je sais tu vas me détester etc. MAIS JE T'AAAAAAAAAIMEUH. *PAN*). Et et et. Vu que je lui ai menti au LG hier soir, je lui devais bien ça 8'DDD**

**Noms humains utilisés ici, Nataniel pour Islande, Fai pour Hong Kong, Sven pour Kugelmugel, Anders pour Ladonia, et les officiels. :3 (Oh, et oui, Ladonia appelle Ice "tonton", ça mes choux, c'est canon, au cas où ~)**

**Hetalia m'appartient pas, toussa, l'idée de base c'est Humon, toussa, EN FAIT JE SERS A RIEN *BUS*. **

**Et. Euh. Je voulais sortir une grosse connerie pour la casse-dédi, mais non. Alors j'vais juste dire bonne lecture :B**

* * *

Qu'avait-il donné, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Un pareil châtiment, c'était cruel, très cruel. Personne ne pouvait envier le sort du représentant de l'Islande à cet instant. Non. Personne. Même Elizaveta et son amour pour les enfants. Aucun être vivant ne pouvait supporter une après-midi de baby sitting avec les micro nations les plus chiantes de la planète. Ou si. Peut-être Feliciano, qui ferait le con avec, mais on ne donnerait pas cher de l'état de la baraque après.

Bref. Les Nations de l'Union Européenne avaient, ce jour-là, une réunion au sommet, pour des questions économiques dont Nataniel se fichait un peu, n'étant lui-même pas dans l'Union. Il voulait y entrer, mais c'était pas vraiment d'actualité, dommage. Et donc, malheureusement pour lui, Berwald, Arthur et Roderich ne savaient pas quoi faire pour se débarrasser de leur micro nation respective pour avoir la paix. Forcément, confier les mômes à une jeune Nation était le choix le plus logique. Comme ça les petits pourraient s'amuser un peu. Mais évidemment, ça serait aux dépends du pauvre Nataniel qui n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas doué avec les gamins. Lui-même était encore un adolescent. Alors il avait sorti le joker.

Ce joker s'appelait Hong Kong, ou Fai pour les intimes. Il l'avait gentiment convié à une partie de jeux vidéos, cruel appât. Maintenant ils étaient deux à devoir supporter les cris et braillements des trois micro nations. Autant dire que le hongkongais était ravi. Jouer au papa et à la maman, c'était très drôle. En fait il servait carrément à rien et Nataniel aurait très bien pu ne pas l'avoir fait venir ça aurait été pareil. Pendant que l'islandais courrait après Peter qui avait piqué la dernière boîte de réglisses, lui il observait Sven peindre une scène de nus sur le mur. C'était toujours plus intéressant de voir un gamin dessiner Gilbert et Elizaveta dans des positions à faire défaillir Roderich que d'aider à récupérer la presque drogue d'un décoloré en manque chronique. Et aucun des deux ne savait où était passé Anders.

« PETER ! Rends-moi çaaaaaaaaa!

_ Non ! J'en veux !

_ Mange pas tout !

_ EH EH EH ! »

Le cri ladonien arracha le hongkongais à sa contemplation de la revue du kamasutra par les germaniques sur le mur. Il tenait dans ses pattes une petite pile de magasines apparemment assez vieux au vu de la corne abîmée. Mais c'est pas l'état du bouquin qui intéressait Anders et Fai. C'est la couverture et apparemment le contenu.

« T'as trouvé ça où, genre ? demanda Fai, un sourcil haussé

_ Sous le lit à Nat ! répondit fièrement le rouquin

_ Oh oh. Naaaaaaat ~ ?

_ QUOI ? brailla le dit Nat, occupé à décrocher Peter d'une étagère

_ Viens par là ~

_ J'suis UN PEU occupé là !

_ Bon bah, dis-moi, « Klám », ça veut dire quoi ? »

Gros silence dans la baraque. Nataniel lâcha Peter, qui couru voir ce qu'il se passait au salon. Le rouge aux joues, l'islandais le suivit, étonné de la question pour le moins déplacée de son ami. Le rouge devint cramoisi quand il remarqua la fresque de Sven qui s'étalait sur la moitié du mur de son salon. Et il pâlit fortement en voyant les magazines dans les pattes d'Anders. Ni une ni deux, il se jetait dessus pour les récupérer. Devancé par Fai qui les choppa sous son nez, un sourire moqueur étalé sur le visage. Peter avait lâché le paquet de réglisses pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Rends-moi ça ! Donne !

_ J'te savais pas comme ça mon chou ~

_ RENDS ! C'est pas à moi ! C'est… C'est Dan !

_ Écrit en islandais ~ ?

_ … AH BAH TU RECONNAIS QUAND CA T'ARRANGE !

_ Huhu. T'as pas honte ? Devant des enfants ?

_ C'est pas des enfants c'est des monstres !

_ Oh Nat. Maman elle a dit t'étais cool mais en fait t'es pire rabat-joie…

_ EH. Z'avez qu'à pas détruire ma baraque et POSE CE PINCEAU SVEN !

_ Moi j'pensais que vu que t'avais pas d'mômes t'étais carrément plus sympa tonton !

_ … Mais J'AI un môme. »

Nouveau gros silence. Avec quatre paires d'yeux rivées sur lui, Nataniel essaya un instant de se faire petit. Sven en avait lâché son pinceau pour faire un croquis de la scène, Anders regardait Nataniel comme s'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, Peter riait doucement, et Fai était resté immobile, les magazines levés au-dessus de sa tête.

« Attends, t'es genre, sérieux là ?

_ Ben oui. Vinland. Vous le connaissez pas ?

_ Non !

_ Ah. Bah. Je vais le chercher si vous voulez.

_ C'est un comme nous ?

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Owai un nouveau copain ! Amène le !

_ Ok. Z'avez de la chance qu'il soit pas chez Canada. »

Sur ces mots qui achevèrent de clouer tout le monde sur place, l'islandais grimpa à l'étage, laissant les quatre autres dubitatifs. Qu'il cache des magazines pour adultes, passe encore, mais il séquestrait un gamin dans le grenier maintenant ? Un gamin qui vivait aussi chez Canada ? C'était surréaliste, dans leur tête, et sûr que les questions qui se bousculaient dans les têtes allaient fuser. Et l'islandais redescendit peu de temps après, avec un pot en argent dans les mains.

« … Et Vinland il est où ?

_ Là. répondit Nataniel, en soulevant le pot

_ … C'est genre, une urne, ça.

_ C'est Vinland.

_ …

_ C'est ce qui arrive aux SALES MÔMES qui me font CHIER. »

Les yeux braqués sur l'urne, les trois gamins étaient scotchés, et Fai en fit tomber les magazines au sol. Plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Nataniel récupéra les bouquins de la honte et les mis en hauteur au dessus de l'armoire, se promettant de leur trouver une nouvelle cachette plus appropriée. Puis il se retourna vers les autres, posant l'urne de Vinland sur la table.

« Et vous voulez voir mon autre gamin ? « Premiers habitants du Groenland » ?

_ Euh… Non…

_ BIEN. Parce que on en aurait pour des années à le ramener. »

On aurait carrément pu entendre une mouche voler. Ou plutôt, on entendait très bien le crayon qui allait et venait sur la feuille de Sven. Apparemment inspiré, le gamin ne leva même pas la tête quand la sonnette retentit et que Nataniel achevait de cracher son venin sur le pauvre Danemark qui avait trouvé bon d'amener Christiania pour jouer.

« Cramer ses enfants… Il est taré tonton.

_ C'est de l'art !

_ … Rendors-toi Sven. »

* * *

_Traduction : Klám en islandais, c'est porno. Mais je pense que vous aviez compriiis 8D_


End file.
